Axon Clips Chapter 6
Axon Clips Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter in the I Love Bees audio drama. It is one of the few chapters with a verifiable date; "Stormy Weather" takes place on September 22, 2552.Bonita has dinner with Simon on Thursdays, which is the night before. Each chapter is a week apart, and the final one includes the date of the invasion. "The Affair" (Kamal) *Audio Compilation 4min 06sec Top_hat Hiro: Let me see one of those chips... Oh, look, it's got a little video in it. Sophia: Oh, let me see! Kamal: Have a lavender one. I probably just made you a millionaire! Hiro: What do you even call this color? Kamal: You mean yours? Caramel? I don't know... Hiro: Pantyhose! Sophia: Toffee! Hiro! You need a girlfriend... Hiro: I'm color blind. And I don't need a girlfriend. There's you and me right? Our affair? Sophia: (giggles) Our affair's a secret, Hiro. And all guys are color blind. Just for some guys, it's biological. Hiro: Ouch. Sophia: Does yours have the same video? Hiro: Mine's got a fountain. Kamal: That's from in front of the casino. Sophia: Mine has tumbling dice. Let me see one of the tangerine ones... Oh! It's got a little tap-dancing girl, with a top hat. Hiro: Let me see! Lady Luck? (chatter jingle) Kamal: Hold on. Oh, Slipstream packet. It's my mom. Hiro: This'll be good. (laughs) enough_roughage Sophia: Put it on speaker. I want to hear your mom's voice. Kamal: Okay... (chatter replay on) Mrs. Zaman (recording): Kamal, hello. Such a nice letter you sent. Your father says to tell you he is proud of you, and we are so proud to have a doctor in the family. Hiro: (teasing) So proud! Mrs. Zaman (recording): Everyone is good here. Have you been eating okay? Eating salads and things? You have trouble in the bathroom if you don't eat enough roughage. I only say that because your father is the same as-- Kamal: --Okay, we're done here. (chatter off) Sophia: Kamal! Don't be a baby. She's so sweet. Kamal: Absolutely not! Sophia: Kamal. Kamal: Yes... Sophia: Have you ever won an argument with me? Kamal: Sophia... Sophia: Ever? Kamal: Nnn... so_sad (chatter replay on) Mrs. Zaman (recording): --as you and he had a little trouble and the doctor reminded him, salads and beans and fruit-- Kamal: Oh God, mama... (Sophia and Hiro laugh) Mrs. Zaman (recording): --I'm hoping you met Sophia, and maybe got to know her a little. So sad about her parents. Her father and lady lawyer named Acasme(?) left for Earth together, which just shows you-- Sophia: What? Mrs. Zaman (recording): --he has no sense of shame... poor girl Sophia: Daddy? Mrs. Zaman (recording): You must be very good to her, you hear? You have such a heart, Kamal. And I know hopefully, the day we'll be together has come soon. Kisses from your little mama. (kisses) (chatter replay off) barely_a_marriage Kamal: Sophie? Hiro: I'm gonna... read some stuff. Sophia: No! It's okay. (giggle) Hiro? (door closes) Hiro didn't have to leave. Kamal: Sophie, I... Sophia: It was barely a marriage, you know... Kamal: I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have played the message. Sophia: No, no, no, I asked you to. Kamal: You couldn't know. Sophia: I'm just surprised. I've known Acasme my whole life. She and my father have always been friends, and she's a good person. Bitch. (comm on) Aiden: Hey Kamal, I'm at the door. Open up guys, I brought beer! (comm off) daddy_left Aiden: Hey ya, high-roller. Kamal: Aiden, Sophia just got some bad news about her parents, I-- Sophia: --Aiden? Aiden? You have to get her here. Aiden: Baby, baby, Soph... Sophia: Aiden, you've got to get her off Coral. Aiden: Who, baby? What's wrong? Sophia: Mom, and daddy left her. Aiden: Come on, sit down. It'll be okay, Soph. Tell me what's going on. Sophia: I just heard that my dad left Coral with another woman. And my mom's still there, but by herself. Aiden: Okay. Sophia: You have to get her here. Aiden: I can get her paperwork again, baby, but if she won't leave I can't make her. Sophia: You've got to make her. Aiden: I'll get her paperwork updated. Sophia: Well what if you're right, what if she won't leave? Aiden: Well maybe she will now. There's nothing left for her there. Kamal: Should I put the beer in the fridge? Sophia: How could she let him do this to her? (beer placed in fridge) everyone_knows Sophia: When she's depressed she won't do anything. She won't leave Coral. They'll glass it and she'll still be there. Aiden: No one knows what's going to happen. Sophia: Everybody knows what's going to happen. We've got to bring her here. I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. Kamal: It's not stupid. Aiden: It's okay. Sophia: Aiden I want to go home. Aiden: Okay. Kamal: I'm sorry, Sophia. Sophia: It's just... Aiden, she makes me so mad. Kamal: Aiden, take care of her. "Ice Cream" (Janissary) *Audio Compilation 9min 15sec useful (chatter on) Jan: Uh, Gilly. Don't you want to talk to dad? Gilly: (on chatter) Not exactly. Jan: Oh. Gilly: So... I'm not going into the VA after all. Jan: Are you sure? Gilly: Sweetheart, I'm never sure. Jan: Well then maybe you should thi-- Gilly: --but since Reach fell, I've been better. Isn't that sick? Now the enemy's closing in, people like me can be useful. So, I got back on the meds. Jan: Are you sleeping? Gilly: Finally. I remember what clear and present danger looks like and it's not-- Jan: --kids on bicycles. Gilly: For example. sharp_little_needle James J: Hey, you about ready to go? Gilly: So I'm not going back to the hospital. Jan: But you can't tell dad, so... Gilly: Ah, you are a sharp little needle aren't you. Jan: (to James) Ready in a minute. That's why you're calling me instead. Gilly: Right. Jan: So I can... Gilly: Lie. Jan: Right. Gilly: He's a hard man to lie to but I'm guessing you're the expert. Jan: Well, no life skill is ever wasted. Gilly: Tell Jim that Morales was in town and I got a ride with him. James J: Who are you talking to? Jan: A friend! (to chatter) That sounds good. You sound a lot better. Take care, okay? Gilly: Thanks. black_taxi James J: Uh, McKaskill? McKaskill: You're the Black Taxi? James J: That's me. McKaskill: You really drive offline? No road-ware? Nothing? James J: Baltimore, right? McKaskill: You must have some kind of reflexes. Jan: Oh, whenever he crashes the car we send a refund to the next of kin. James J: Jan... McKaskill: Who's the girl...? James J: You want to chat, get a regular cab, stay on the grid, use your ID. McKaskill: Hey, it's all good man. I heard you were the best. James J: uh huh. Jan: Wow, dad. You sound really cool. James J: Could you just get in already? (McKaskill gets in) McKaskill: I got bad nerves... (breaks out the liquor) Want some? Jan: (sarcastically) Oh, great idea. James J: No thanks. flu McKaskill: My crew - there's a flu going around. James J: A flu? McKaskill: Yeah. The kind where when you get it, you fall under a bus. Jan: Damn. James J: Yeah I hate that kind. Jan: So, what's with the splint on your arm? McKaskill: Brakes went on my hog. Could have happened to anyone. James J: Why? McKaskill: We were black op. Some weird freakiness whent down. James J: ONI? McKaskill: With the bullet?! You think I'm crazy... Jan: Actually, when it comes to paranoia, you're among friends. James J: Hey... Jan. McKaskill: I just ran the tool crib. I didn't know nothin' about nothin'! James J: McKaskill! McKaskill: Yeah James J: What you didn't know is enough to get you in trouble. Don't tell it to us, alright? Don't tell us anything. McKaskill: Heh, you sound like the Op. James J: The Op? McKaskill: Old friend. She gave me the same advice. passenger_side James J: Okay, here we are. Hey Jan, why don't you get out too, you can ride up front on the way home. McKaskill: '''Thanks man. '''James J: Yeah yeah, hey listen, it's no problem. McKaskill: (mumbles) James J: Hey! McKaskill! McKaskill: Yeah? James J: '''I, I...uh... hope we never see each other again. '''McKaskill: (smirks) Yeah. James J: Yeah. (taxi pulls away) Jan: So... more raving paranoia. James J: Heh, sounded sane enough to me. Jan: '''Is there actually any difference between you and your usual fare? '''James J: '''Sure, they have to sit on the passenger side. it_never_snows '''Jan: But about the paranoia thing... I am not moving to freakin' Mexico. James J: Ah, yeah, you saw the maps. Jan: '''And real-estate ads? Come on, I got C's in Spanish, dad. '''James J: Hey, I know you can cuss in it. Jan: O, merd. (likely meaning mierda = shit) James J: Look, when you got picked up with the cops a couple weeks ago, I just did some checking around. Jan: Not again... You promised me we didn't have to move any more. James J: Hey, it never snows in Mexico. Jan: '''Dad...! '''James J: So. Who was that on your chatter right before we left? Jan: Oh, yeah. Uh, that was Gilly. She said Morales would give her a ride to the hospital, you don't need to drive her. James J: Hm. good_grief Jan: Yeah, she said this guy, Morales, was in town you know, and she's kinda visiting, so... James J: Jan, how many times do I have to tell you - if you want to sell the lie, don't keep talking. Jan: (sigh) I can't help it, you always wait me out! James J: It's not like we don't practice this stuff, what if I were a navy interrogator-- Jan: --navy interrogator, I know. James J: So how did she sound? Jan: Better. James J: '''Wish I'd seen her before. '''Jan: ...wait... WAIT! Stop the car! Stop the car! (car halts) James J: (gets gun) What is it? Jan: That water tower with the big crab on it... James J: What? Jan: I remember all this stuff. We used to live here. James J: (sigh) You remember that? Jan: Yeah, yeah, last year of preschool. I remember... oh dad, put the gun down. Good grief... merry_go_round James J: Sorry...(holsters gun) Jan: I remember I had these curtains. James J: Yeah, they..they had horses on them. Jan: --merry-go-round horses! James J: '''Yeah '''Jan: '''Wow. So, why did we have to move so much? '''James J: You hated that. Jan: Like I would just get settled in and then bam. James J: I was recruited. Jan: What? James J: '''Spartan program. I was recruited. '''Jan: '''Yeah? '''James J: That's not how they do it now, with the 2.0's. The 2.0's, they just... take. Jan: Take? James J: 6 years old. Jan: '''Take?! '''James J: 6 years old, they snatch 'em, train 'em, tweak 'em. Years and years of it. Jan: Not even the navy would... never mind. James J: By the time they're 14, they're barely human. Then they give them the last set of tweaks to finish the job. Jan: My God. James J: Lots of them die. The ones that don't, those are the 2.0's. Jan: '''How do you know this stuff? '''James J: Hey, look! It's Kavetti's! like_they_were Jan: '''Kavetti's? Oh my g... we used to come here for ice cream in the summer! Dad, come on, we've got to stop! '''James J: '''They're probably closed. '''Jan: No they're not! James J: They closed up in the winter. Jan: Dad, look, you've got to stop... (car slows) Jan: '''Oh man, the special is pumpkin pie ice cream. I totally remember that! Do you remember that? '''James J: That's right, they—they were open until halloween. Jan: '''And you did not understand how good it was, it was so good! Oh God... we..we came here with mom once didn't we? I just remember this lady..I didn't know who she was, but I remember her, and she was smiling. (they exit the car) '''James J: It... it won't be the same Jan. (Jan heads for it) Jan! Remember, there's milk shortages, there's rationing! Jan: '''It's just like I remember! Only the counter used to be so tall! '''James J: '''Things aren't like they were. on_your_hands '''Vendor: What can I get ya? Jan: I'll have a scoop... two scoops of pumpkin pie, in a waffle cone. And he'll have... w-wait..I..I remember, a marshmellow sundae-- (together) With chocolate ice cream. James J: And whipped cream, and peanuts. Vendor: Okay! Be right out. Jan: God, I can't believe you ever made us move away from Kavetti's! James J: Yeah. So, uh, the summer we lived here-- Jan: --I mean, they still have the same sign, I remember that sign. James J: You were really good at hopscotch. You killed at it. Jan: Dad, it's hopscotch. How do you kill at hopscotch? James J: You do it on your hands. Jan: Oh. hopscotch James J: So, one day your kindergarten teacher Miss Taylor, she... she tells me there's a guy from the ministry of education observing you in class. A study on gifted children, she said. She sounded tickled by that. Four days later, I shot someone in our backyard. Jan: Oh my God, but-- James J: I knew this tech once. Long story, but he worked on the 2.0's. Nerve regeneration, 14 year olds, neutral buoyancy tanks, their bones twisted like pretzels. Jan: That's why we moved? James J: '''And you were pegging the test scores, Jan. You were so smart. When you were killing... you were killing everyone at hopscotch. idaho '''Jan: I'm sorry I... I didn't know... James J: I couldn't risk it, Jan. Gilly had already got to this place, this dark place. You were all I had. Vendor: '''Here's your ice cream. '''Jan: And that time I got in the news for rescuing that stupid cat on the church roof and then we moved to Idaho. Oh my God, you had to quit your job, sell the house, and forget about a girlfriend... James J: '''Thanks, these uh, these looks great! Here, keep the change. '''Vendor: '''Thanks, have a good one. '''James J: Grab some napkins, would you Jan? Jan: Dad... James J: Don't worry about it. Jan: '''No but I want to, I... '''James J: This is Kavetti's melting on my hand here, Jan. Jan: Napkins. Roger that. James J: '''Here's yours. Lick fast... ice_cream '''Jan: '''Yes, sir. '''James J: Don't be disappointed. Things are never how you remember. Jan: '''Oh my god. '''James J: Is it okay? Jan: '''My god... it is just like I remembered... it is sooo good, I can't believe you don't love this stuff, dad! Taste it! (Jan feeds it to him) '''Jan: Isn't it great? James J: It's... okay. Jan: Oh, freak. It's the best. Oh, God I am so happy! Thank you, so much. James J: It's just ice cream. Jan: Yeah, I know. "Stormy Weather" (Jersey) *Audio Compilation 3min 39sec you_owe_me Durga: You don't want this, Jersey. Jersey: '''You don't know what I want. '''Durga: I shouldn't have told you about the affair. If I had been more clear-headed I wouldn't. Jersey: '''Yeah, but you did, so who is the guy, and when was the last time my mom saw him? '''Durga: '''This is under the category of things you don't want to know! '''Jersey: '''You owe me this. If you won't help save my dad, you owe me this. mad_face (Bonita comes home) '''Bonita: Hi kiddo, I'm home! Jersey: You sure are. Bonita: Haven't seen that look in years. Like since you were 10 maybe? Jersey: What look? Bonita: Well I get stuck in traffic, I'd come home, and you'd be staring at the door with this mad face, like how dare I get home late? Jersey: So, how was downtown yesterday? Bonita: Fine, like, any other day at work. Jersey: '''And dinner last night, was that fine too? '''Bonita: Dinner last night? Dinner last night was... uh, oh. Oh, Jers... Jersey: 'oh oh Jers' -- I can't believe you! Bonita: I am not interested in going into this with you. a_zero Jersey: Oh I bet not! And dad's off in deep space, getting shot at, so you don't have to 'get into it' with anyone, except Simon! Bonita: Jersey, that's enough! Jersey: '''This guy's nothing ma! A zero. '''Bonita: This is none of your business. Jersey: None of my business?! It's just my dad—your husband! Bonita: It is none of your business, it's between me and your father. And I don't like being spied on. Jersey: And I don't like that you're having an affair! Bonita: I'm not talking about this. Jersey: I'm telling him. Bonita: Fine, tell him. Jersey: '''You don't care? '''Bonita: '''It will hurt him, but it's not going to change anything. '''Jersey: Are you doing this to get back at him, for being gone so much? stormy_weather Bonita: '''No! When I met your father, I was working in Manhattan, and there was your dad from North Burgen-- '''Jersey: --yeah, I heard this story already - you met on the Churchill Ferry. Bonita: '''He was handsome, he was romantic... he talked about his old broadcast and he played me songs... (sings) Don't know why... '''Jersey: Mom... Bonita: '''There's no sun up in the sky... '''Jersey: '''Mom! '''Bonita: '''Stormy weather... '''Jersey: '''Your man and you ain't together. '''Bonita: It's hard to be married to a man who's living in 1971. Jersey: '''1941. '''Bonita: Whatever. not_enough Bonita: Unlike your father, Simon never thinks about anything that happened before he was born. Jersey: Because the man is a moron ma. Bonita: I like him. Jersey: All he talks about is business. Bonita: '''Yeah, your father hates worrying about money. You're more like Simon that way. '''Jersey: Like Simon?! Bonita: You live in a real world Jers... you help me put food on the table, and I am so grateful for that. Jersey: ...like Simon... Bonita: He set up a pension thingy for me. For the first time in my life, I'm not terrified of what's going to happen to me when I get old. Jersey: I'll take care of you mom. You don't need this creep. Bonita: '''Will you Jers? What if they send you off to fight, kiddo? What if you decide you hate me, because of... because of something I've done? '''Jersey: Jeezus mom... Bonita: It's not enough Jersey, I love you. But it's not enough. Jersey: Mom... do you really like this guy? Bonita: God... your father could dance. And I miss the dancing. Jersey: '''Jeezus mom, don't cry. again '''Jersey: Again. Durga: Again? Jersey: Please. Durga: Alright. Recording/Bonita: Jersey, there's something you should know about your father. Jersey: '''Pause. I was so sure she was about to say he started the affairs. He left us both. He was never the guy you thought he was. '''Durga: Should I keep going? Jersey: '''Yeah. '''Recording/Bonita: '''Your father always - always loved you. So did I. '''Durga: Again? Jersey: 'Again. "Jumper" (Rani) *Audio Compilation 5min 41sec space_elevators (chatter on) [[Rani Sobeck|'Rani]] Sarah-John? [[Sarah-John Pope|'Sarah']] (on chatter) Hey Rani, I know it's late, but your chatter showed you available. Did you hear from Nick today? Rani: '''I did. '''Sarah: '''He is so hooked! (laughs) '''Rani: They're transferring him to one of the space elevators. Sarah: You cried, didn't you? Rani: '''I did not! '''Sarah: (sigh) Rani, you cannot cry on the phone! Guys hate that. Rani: Well I said it was allergies. Sarah: '''Oh I'm sure he didn't see through that. (laughs) sounds_dreamy '''Sarah: So what are you doing up so late? Rani: Trying to track down some guy... Sarah: '''Oh! Is he cute? '''Rani: Well, I've only heard his voice, but he sounds dreamy. Likes to impress a girl with loud cranky belligerent tirades, and he can't be a day over 70. Sarah: Well, I don't know, you don't do so well with tirades. Rani: Oh I'm sure I can change him. Sarah: So, how does one go about tracking down this Romeo? Rani: Well, my boss said I was using too many cycles at work pursuing this guy. Sarah: '''I'm sure your boss has her reasons. '''Rani: '''That's what I'm afraid of. athena '''Rani: Anyway, I'm going to try Pallas Athena, the Boston Public Library AI. She's kind of stuck up, but she's smart. Sarah: Stuck up? Rani: '''It's the accent. So Harvard. '''Sarah: Oh you're such a hick. So, why the sudden interest in obnoxious men? Rani: Well it's the guy who was pretending to be an evacuee from Troy. (Rani hears a sound) Sarah: Rani? Rani: '''(pause) There's someone walking on my roof. boston_emergency '''Sarah: At 1am? Someone trying to break in? Rani: I don't know... (shows fear) Hello? Is there somebody up-- (commotion) Sarah: Rani?? (body landing) Rani, are you there? Rani: Someone just fell off my roof...! Oh my God... Sarah: '''Thank God you're okay. What was that? '''Rani: I'll call you back. (chatter off) (chatter on) Operator: '''(computer voice) Boston Emergency, may I help you? '''Rani: I need to report an accident. (bystander screams from outside) I heard something on the roof, and then someone fell to the street. I'm headed down there now. his_skull Operator: Are you at the scene of the accident? Rani: Yes... oh God... Operator: '''We have your location. EMT in two minutes or less. A record is being made of this occurrence. Can you render medical assistance? '''Rani: Oh, I think he's dead... Operator: '''Can you check for a pulse? Does the victim appear to be breathing? '''Rani: '''He—he...he... he's not breathing at all... (crowds gather)(talking in background) '''Bystander(M)1: Yo, guys! What happened? Bystander(F)2: I don't know. Bystander(F)3: He fell off the roof! Rani: He... Bystander(M)1: Is that bone? Operator: '''Can you check for a pulse? (Rani's speechless as people point out his skull) '''Bystander(M1:) '''Oh man! That's his skull! That's messed up! '''Rani: '''His head... feel_faint '''Rani: I'm sorry, I think I might be sick... Operator: '''This is a normal reaction. Please, step away from the victim. Do you feel faint? '''Rani: No, I'm okay. I don't think we need to check for a pulse. I think he's dead. I'm sure he's dead. Operator: Do you know the victim? Rani: '''No. (shouts) Does anybody know him? '''Bystander: (in the background) That's the guy who hangs out in front of the burrito place, that's him! Rani: He might be a homeless guy who stays in the neighborhood. (emergency vehicles arrive) jumper Technician: No, you can tell the hospital he's going to be DOA. Head hit first. Is he a jumper? Rani: I don't know... I heard something on the roof, and them I heard him hit-- Technician: He must have been drunk, or high. Rani: '''Why would he be on the roof? '''Technician: He might live on one. Roofs are off the streets - they feel safer. Homeless people live all sorts of places. Rani: '''His ankles aren't dirty. '''Technician: Hey, you're right. *phew* Certainly smells ripe though. And I'm grateful if any part of him's clean. Rani: '''So why would his ankles be clean? face_first '''Rani: Also, there's blood in his ear. Technician: He landed on his head. Rani: No, I know, but it was the other side of his head. (lifting the body) Technician: '''Bad things happen when you hit face first. '''Rani: What if he was bleeding from the ears before he fell, like... like what if something happened to make him fall? Technician: '''Lady, are you a coroner? '''Rani: '''No... '''Technician: A priest? Rani: '''No, It's just-- '''Technician: (loading the body) Then you should probably step back cuz there aint nothing you can do for this guy now. (doors close) Okay, he's loaded. Let's get him to an ER so they can slab him. spooky Rani: It's 3am Sarah-John. You don't have to keep talking to me. Sarah: (on chatter) Why, you think you're going to be able to sleep now? Rani: Yeah. No... his head... it was... Sarah: Don't think about it, just think of something else. (typing) Sarah: '''What are you doing? '''Rani: Nothing. Sarah: '''You think that guy was just pretending to be a bum. That's why his ankles were clean. That's what you're thinking. '''Rani: '''No, I'm not. '''Sarah: Rani, don't get spooky. Not tonight. Tomorrow you can do it, but not tonight. Rani: '''Okay. '''Sarah: I can hear you typing Rani! Rani: '''It's just stuff for work. '''Sarah: Like hell it is! hard_sound_rifle Rani: '''Sarah-John, don't worry. Just get on to bed. '''Sarah: '''You think this is about you. You think that guy on the roof was coming for you-- '''Rani: --I don't-- Sarah: I know how your mind works. You were thinking of that old hard sound rifle Billy-Jay got black market. Rani: Sarah-John... Sarah: You think somebody used one just like it to drop that guy and let the fall finish him. Rani: I am not. Sarah: Swear it. Rani: '''What? '''Sarah: '''Swear it. '''Rani: I swear. Sarah: Liar. Why did you ever have to take that damn job? (stops typing) Rani: 'I am so sorry Sarah-John. But I'm in too far. They're never going to let me get out now. "My Conscience" (Herzog) *Audio Compilation 2min 10sec termination 'Standish: 'Herzog, you just can't barge into a meeting-- 'Herzog: Admiral, I will turn this department upside down if I don't get some accountability for this. Standish: Ensign, call security. Herzog, come on... you can't stomp into a meeting that's already taking place. Admiral: '''Herzog, what's this all about? '''Herzog: '''It was my understanding that wetwork required executive authorization. '''Standish: '''Oh God... come on, not this again. '''Admiral: Wetwork? I didn't authorize a termination. What are you talking about? Herzog: '''I'm talking about a black op! On the roof, of a 22 year old analyst's apartment! '''Standish: '''That's preposterous. '''Admiral: '''What black op? '''Herzog: The one that my security eliminated. Standish: '''Heh, you've got no proof my friend. '''Herzog: You want me to drop his smoking boots on the desk? Of course I've got proof! Admiral: '''Standish, shut up. Herzog, sit down. Standish, you're dismissed. '''Standish: '''Admiral--! '''Admiral: Close the door as you leave. (leaves) assassin Admiral: '''Thank you Colonel. I'll look into this matter immediately. You're dismissed. And, send in Standish on your way out. '''Herzog: Thank you Admiral. (leaves) Herzog: Standish, the Admiral wants to see you. Standish: Herzog, this is a mistake. Herzog: (face to face) No, Standish. The mistake was putting an assassin on a 22-year-old girl's rooftop. Standish: Even if there was an assassin-- Herzog: Because you put one there for political reasons. Because you were afraid of what an investigation might do to your career. Standish: Oh, not my career Herzog. Oh, and before you go getting on your moral high horse, who is using that 22-year-old girl? my_conscience Herzog: And who is hiding the most powerful object ever to fall into our hands? Standish: '''There is a war going on my friend. '''Herzog: '''For us to remain human, not slaves. For us to be free people. '''Standish: '''My conscience doesn't keep me awake at night, Herzog. '''Herzog: That's very frightening, Standish. Mine keeps me awake every night. 'Admiral: '(from the office) Standish... '''Standish: '''Watch your back, Herzog. Because I'm not going to let you or anyone else lose this war. (leaves) Sources Category:I Love Bees Category:Transcripts